71st Hunger Games
by CloveFTW
Summary: The Games Are Complete! Good Job Everyone! :D
1. Chapter 1- Let's Get Reaped

Chapter 1

I woke up with a jolt. It was my 15th birthday. I was happy, wanting to see my friends and run around District 5 all day. But then I remembered. There wasn't any party today. Today was the reaping.

What better day to have to reaping? I told myself silently. For all I know, I could be selected. My name's in there 30 times. Well, I could win. Or maybe a friend would volunteer for me. Hopefully. But let's not get to that. Let's just face the facts.

I shuffled down the stairs to see my little brother, who was 7, crying at the table. I poured some dry oatmeal and looked into his face. "What's seems to be the problem?" I said with a smile (which is very hard to do, if you haven't noticed, on the day of the reaping and it's your birthday.) He looked into my face solemnly and said, "Last night Gabey died." Gabey was his little hamster. It was actually 5 years old, which is pretty long for a hamster here, but still, my brother had loved him. "Don't pout," I said, and without another word I ate and got dressed.

Optimism. That's how I got through loads of things- school, bullies, even Peacekeepers. I was probably one out of 3 kids whom the Peacekeepers liked, and definitely the only boy. As I buttoned my polo, I said to myself, "This could be it. Everyone has a similar morning to this in the morning, right, Terrance?" I folded the collar. "And two people out of all of those same people go in anyway. Nothing's gonna change that." I buckled my silver belt. "And then…Only 1 will come out, and chances are it's not us. I tied my shoe laces and stood up, ready for the reaping. I looked at my reflection. "Reaping," I murmured, "Here I come."

I scanned the crowd of kids as I walked into the single-file line of people getting their blood tested. Soon enough, I was up. "Finger," the Peacekeeper said. I held it out and waited for the little stabbing sensation. "Terrance Bouvale. Go ahead." I walked into the sea of 15 year old boys and stood next to my friend Brennon. "Hey," I said. "Hey Terrance. Happy 15th…Birthday." He said. I knew he was about to say '3rd reaping,' but today wasn't about jokes. It was about whether you were in the Hunger Games or not.

Five minutes later, our district escort, Roselia Marinson, walked with her 4-foot-high heels and Capitol hair onto the stage. "Welcome to the 71st annual reaping!" She said with too much delight, as always. And nobody responded except for a few 12-year-olds who nodded.

"Let's begin with a small video, shall we?" She said in her high-pitched voice, and pushed a button to turn on the screen. A short clip about the Dark Days and how the Hunger Games started, etc., was displayed and then Roselia got straight to the horrid business. Many of the kids in District 5 didn't have much food. We were all even. Even I had a chance of definitely getting in. "Ladies first," she exclaimed, and walked over to the giant China-glass bowl next to her. After 15 seconds she pulled out a name. All the girls tensed, I could feel it. She opened up the envelope. "Hadley Eatonton!" she called. A 12 year old. A few of her friends hugged her then backed away. Her boyfriend wasn't far from here. Maybe he'd volunteer for the boy. Maybe I wouldn't get in.

"Now, boys, shall we?" Roselia took her hand out of the jar and tore the seal. I tensed, like always. Except I stayed tense longer this time. "Terrance Bouvale." My eyes were squeezed shut. I knew that everyone had a fair chance. When I opened my eyes, everything had the tinge of blue. I stared at Brennon. All he could manage was lipping 'Good Luck,' and I was on the stage.

I was dragged with Peacekeepers I hadn't seen before into a little grey room. My mother and brother came in. My brother was in tears. "Gabbey died…And now you're gonna die too!" he whimpered. It didn't really help but I still managed to hug him. I looked into my mother's eyes. "Just…Stay safe. Save enough food to manage. Hopefully…Hopefully, I'll see you later." With that the Peacekeepers came in and took them away.


	2. Chapter 2- Oh, Here We Come

Chapter 2

As I walked into the train station, I saw Hadley and started thinking about what she was like. She was very quiet, but… I struggled to remember. I couldn't really think about what she was like. All she did was sit in the corner and do what the teachers said, because the only place I knew her from was school.

When I got on the train I realized there were 2 Hadley's. One was the quiet one, yes, but this one…The loud, annoying, noisy one. "I WANT CAKE, NOT PASTRIES!" She was screaming when I walked into the dining car. I simply picked up a bowl of delicious mini apple pie I had only eaten once in my life, when my father disappeared in a factory. It was a depressing time and I just remember liking it.

I sat on my bed (At least, what I think is what I'll be sleeping on) and took a small piece of it. Smiling. I could remember home from this. I could remember the day, I was only 9. In Justice Hall. The mayor, saying some words, and my mother, holding my brother, who was only 1, and saying some words also. Matter of fact, it was actually the day after my 9th birthday. My life was pretty much based around my birthday.

Soon enough, my district's victor came in to talk to me. Yes, I was going to be sleeping here. His name was Ebony James. "So, you're Terrance, eh?" He looked at me. "That girl is a menace. How do you deal with her?" I just shrugged.

"Talk, boy!" Ebony exclaimed. "You've got nothing to hide."

"Except the fact that I'm gonna die miserably in there, and everyone's gonna see my guts splatted against the Cornucopia, or my stomach get pierced by a branch in a tree, or my forehead crack because of a knife. And that means one thing: I'll never see my family again."

At this Ebony frowned. "Boy, you have _nothing _to lose! Except winning!" He grinned. I just put the small tin down and looked into his eyes. "Yes," I growled, "I do."

A few hours later, about midnight, I was watching a little bit of the of old Hunger Games. The 66th games, when Monarch Robin won. The 61st games, when Celeste Golden seemed like she was going to win, but let herself die because she secretly loved the winner. They had excuses. I didn't.

Tiredly, I covered my head with my pillow. I heard my door creak open. Immediately I jumped up and prepared for an attack. It was Hadley. She had a kitchen knife. Already this was like the games. But I couldn't hurt her or the Capitol would kill me. She threw the knife. I crouched down and the knife hit the door behind me.

"BACK OFF!" I yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and pinning her to the wall. A second later Ebony and the female winner, Trissie Fonder, ran in. "What's going on in here?!" they said simultaneously. I pointed to the knife and Hadley. "She attacked me!" I exclaimed. "No," screamed Hadley. "I just came in to see how he was doing and he…he attacked _me!_"

Ebony looked at the knife. "We'll find out," he said. "Security cameras." He pointed to the corners in the ceiling. Sure enough, there were security cameras. Haldey paled. Trissie, because she was taller, took the one closest to the door and plugged it in to the television. She did whatever activated it and fast forwarded to the place right as I got in bed. It showed the door slamming open and Hadley throwing the knife, then me protecting myself.

"Well, well, well…" Ebony mumbled. "I guess Hadley's at fault here. But you both have the best reflexes I've seen since the 68th games." In the 68th games, District 5 teamed up and got to the final 2. In the end, the girl won by having a 'sad moment' when they got down to eat and fed the boy nightlock berries. "I'll see Hadley doesn't get executed, though." Hadley sighed with relief. "However," Trissie continued, "We're here."


	3. Chapter 3- Just Keep Walking

Chapter 3

I looked at the crowds surrounding our train. I hastily threw on a hoodie with gold laces. I looked away from the window. I really didn't want to be seen. Capitol people were creepy, anyway. Multi-colored skin, pink hair, diamond clothes, you name it, they had it.

As I walked through the station I kept a straight face and averted my eyes. The people were weirder up close, flashing cameras in my face and asking random, dumb, unimportant questions.

When I finally made it to the hotel I was staying at, journalists and broadcasters, paparazzi and reporters were gone. I looked at a sign. It read:

STRICTLY NO PAPARAZZI. Assured by the sign, I walked in.

No, there wasn't paparazzi. There was my fashion team, ready to redesign me into a tragically new person. Make my hair glow in the dark or something. But no, that wasn't the case. "Guys, guys," a man walked in, with sunglasses and a buzz cut.

They stopped gabbing. Apparently this was the head stylist.

"Alone time! Chop chop!" the man clapped, then faced me. "Terrance Bouvale, have we?" He looked at me, as if he wanted to plan me out. "Follow." He snapped his fingers and I obeyed immediately.

He had me sit in a blinding white chair. He did something to me. Then I faced a mirror.

My hair was layered perfectly. I… I have to admit, I looked great. Even with this chill look. "Wait, your clothing is ready." Almost as fast as my face had transformed, my clothes had too.

Again, the mirror. The costume…was magnificent. A copper colored chest plate and pantalets. I looked like a knight. A powerful one. Hmm, I wondered. Powerful knight. How does that relate to District 5..? Then I understood. _Power_ful knight. Power. Nice twist, I thought, then got ready for the opening ceremony.

The opening ceremony. My costume was probably the best of them all. It was fun, watching open mouths and staring eyes follow me as I just pointed at random girls who passed out. Even my District partner, Hadley, had a hard time keeping herself focused. She was a little lightning bolt, which I found rather cute, considering she was 12.

After that, I surveyed a few tributes I might want to team with. Hmm. There was the District 1 boy, Wave, but…When I made eye contact it looked like he could tear my eyeballs out with no eyeballs himself.

Another one…The District 10 boy, Stag. He offered a smile when I looked his way. He was… 17? I thought so. He was easily taller than anyone here. I walked up to him.

"Hey," he said, a little shyly.

"Hey." I said. "Um…I wanted to know if you wanted to ally with me in the arena. This is when I'm looking around. I mean, Hadley's cute, but…Not smart enough."

Stag nodded slightly. I could see the sadness in his eyes. "I'll help you win," I added, and he looked up. "Really?" he asked. I nodded. "Really."


	4. Chapter 4- Why, Hello There

Chapter 4

Tonight was it. The one and only Caesar show. I would be the 9th tribute up there, reviewing the life I felt like I no longer owned. Finally the District 4 girl finished. She had some sort of weeping breakout and they had to calm her down to get her off the stage. I was up.

I adjusted my white tux as I walked up onto the stage. Girls were screaming, wanting my outfit from the previous showing of me. I saw Caesar, his electrifying blue hair pulled back and perfected. I sat on the couch.

"So, Terrance," he started, "what are you aiming for in the arena?"

Just like I _hadn't _talked over with my mentor, who was busy being drunk, I just waved a bit. Shy. Timid. Quiet. That's what I was going for.

"Um…" I finally said. "I want some stuff…Weapons maybe? Or a few kills in the bloodbath? Oh! I know!"

Caesar rose his eyebrows as if, Go on.

I said, "I WANNA LIVE!" The crowd burst out laughing. Caesar turned a bright pink. Maybe…I should go for being funny. Let's find out.

"What kind of weapons do you want?" Caesar asked, clearly getting the hang of things.

"Bubble blowers, glitter launchers. Oh, I dunno, GOOD ONES?"

Now Caesar was laughing. Then an idea, like my lost father coming back, sparked into my head. Be funny. Think crazy. Just like the boy from 4 years before, who had gone crazy and tried eating the dead tributes. He had died, yes, and I wouldn't eat tributes- but I could do funny stuff in the arena. Now I knew what I really wanted.

"Okay, what kind of good stuff?" Caesar basically couldn't get through the question.

"I'm gonna be serious, okay?" I asked. Caesar nodded. "I need about 5 extra large rolls of duct tape, a firework launcher, soda, chips, and a dagger."

Everything had gone so quiet. Like everyone was astonished I was serious. "Seriously," I said. A buzzer sounded and clapping slowly turned to a million locusts just hurting my ears. Caesar pointed for me to leave and I left. I wondered, does he hate me or like me? I went with like.

The next morning, I was the 2nd one down in the training center. Couldn't sleep over what I had said. Did fame just start getting me in the head? No. It just got real. And I was going to prove it.

The only other tribute down there was the District 10 girl, Addie. She looked tireless, and I walked up to her.

"Why so early, little spark?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm working on my arena skills." She showed me her perfect hit on a dummy with a dagger.

She was probably 15, so I decided to say something true. "You're not a bad shot. Probably could take on that District 1 boy, Wave."

Addie nodded. "He looks tough. Better be careful around him," So she was observant. Hmm.

"You know," I said, "I've already got an ally, but do you wanna…Make a peace treaty for the arena? Like, no killing each other unless vital?"

Addie seemed enthusiastic. "Oh, yes, sure! Thanks!" With that she turned to perfect her angle into the heart.

I walked over to the archery center. I decided long distance counted, and I wanted to be able to know the basics. I picked up a nice, black bow and stringed it. That was step 1. Now to try myself.

I grabbed 7 arrows and aimed at the dummies. Head. Foot. Chest. 2 out of 3 of those were good. I had the instructor throw clay birds. 3 of 4 hit. Nice. I guess I was good with that.

I picked up a dagger. If I get supplied with one of these, maybe I'll at least try to work with it. It _was_ the most common weapon in the arena. I walked up to a dummy first. Worked my way quickly around its head and heart. The main parts that I'd be going for. Then I turned to throwing knives.

Relatively I knew I was good at this. I took 12 knives, and painted numbers 1-12 excluding 5 and 10 on the dummies, and started throwing. The reason for the painting was because I ordered them by size of the tribute- fat, skinny, small, tall. District 1. Neck. 2- heart. By the time I was done, every single one of them had a knife somewhere vital in their body. I turned to see that Wave had come down. Now he had a dummy with a 5 on it. Taking a sword. Chopping his head off. I averted my eyes. I appreciated my head… Maybe this year wouldn't be easy as I thought.


	5. Chapter 5- Let The Games Begin!

Chapter 5

It was the night before the Games. I was ready.

I saw Hadley sizing me up, trying to decide how to kill me or something. I knew who was the main targets to either avoid or kill. The boys from 1 and 4, and the girls from 2 and 5. Yeah, that meant Hadley. I only knew 3 of the names. Wave, Hadley, and the boy from 4 was Rocco Merin.

Then I'd be meeting up with Addie and Stag. Ok. I was ready. I think.

I knew what strategy I had, planned with Stag the night before. I was smaller and was a harder target. Addie would run straight into the Cornucopia, then I would help her gather items while Stag fended off the other Tributes. Then we'd give each other supplies and would take off. Let's go.

It was almost time. I was standing in the prep room, putting the clothes on. Basically it was a black jersey with a white hood and strings, and in the middle of the back was a white circle with your District in it. Then we wore some skin-tight black denim jeans. And black boots. I had my charm. It was a chain for my wrist, on it was a little charm with a picture of my family and me in it. I put it on.

I waved to my fashion designer, which I learned to be a guy named Elliot Tyner. Then the pedestal lifted. The countdown starts. I looked around. Stag was 5 Tributes away. Hadley and Wave were on either sides of me. That was bad.

I looked for Addie. Apparently she was on the opposite side of the Cornucopia. Next to…Oh no, the District 2 girl.

25 seconds.

The arena was muddy, the golden Cornucopia glinting in the sunlight. Grasses and swamps were everywhere.

15 seconds.

All the good stuff was closer to the Tributes. The food was further in. I guess they wanted some good fighting this year.

5 seconds.

Get ready, Terrance! I told myself. I was either gonna die or live right about now.

Gong.

I ran straight for a bow and arrows right in front of me. I saw Addie entering the Cornucopia, gathering food. Stag had gained an axe and was slicing away at the 9 boy.

Hadley had gotten a knife and was coming towards me. I did a sidesweep and tripped her. I saw Rocco coming from behind. I grabbed a strap of 12 throwing knives and a backpack. I started running to Stag. I tossed him a bag and grabbed a sword for Addie.

Addie! The 2 girl, as I thought, was running for her. I lifted my bow and shot the 2 girl's shoulder. "AAAHH!" she screamed. I picked up Addie and run for Stag.

A knife flew past me. It made a scar under my left eye. I fell and dropped Addie. I handed her my sword. "GO!" I yelled. Stag started coming towards me. I shook my head and lipped, No. I saw Wave, he was throwing the knives.

I ducked. The knife connected with the 7 boy's hand. He screamed and blood poured onto my face. I started running then tripped over something. I stared down at it. Hadley was sprawled out, her chest still gushing. She was obviously dead. I grabbed her knife and headed towards Stag and Addie.


	6. Chapter 6- Going Unnoticed?

Chapter 6

We ran towards somewhere that sloped downwards. I eyed Stag as if saying, Go? He nodded and we trampled down, scratching ourselves on the sharpish wheat.

"Let's see what we gathered," I said, wanting to get straight to this.

Stag opened his pack. "Bread, water, rope and tape here," he said.

Addie looked into hers. "3 apples, some juice and…what're these?" she asked, holding up a bag with 3 black boxes with antennae on it.

"OH MY GOD!" I grabbed it, opening it then grinning. "These are used by some officers in the District," I said. "They're called walkie talkies. Basically you click the button and then you can talk to people on the other side," I explained. They eyed them with more curiosity now. "Here," I said. I gave 2 of them to Stag and Addie. "We'll split up in a minute. If you're in trouble, use these."

They nodded. Now the dirty business. "Okay, who killed who?" I asked. "I killed the 9 and 11 kids," he said.

"To protect ourselves from the people who are good in this environment. Nice." Said Addie.

"I killed the 2 girl, I think," I said, thinking about the arrow in her shoulder. Addie shook her head.

"Nah, I saw her running. She's just hurt." I now felt sad. Then the cannons started blasting. We looked up to see who lived.

First was the 3 boy. Then Hadley, the 6 girl, the 7 boy, the 9 kids, the 11 kids, and the 12 girl. 9 Tributes already dead.

"That marks our go time," I said, already rising. "Everyone has a weapon?" They lifted their items.

"Okay, keep each other updated. Go." We ran in different directions. I ran into some trees. I didn't want trouble with the other Tributes right now. Unless I found someone weak. I wanted someone weak.

At first I was bored. Then the walkie talkie crackled to life. It was Addie.

"Guys, guys!" she was screaming. "Go to the Cornucopia! The Careers are attacking!"

I responded ASAP. "COMING!" I yelled simultaneously with Stag. In a few minutes I arrived. I didn't see Stag yet. I ran inside of the Cornucopia. There, I found Addie, bleeding. She apparently didn't hear me.

"I, Adeline Hanran, hereby promise will never do anything bad ever again." Hanran. Hmm. That sounded familiar.

"Hey, I don't see any Careers," I said.

"I know," Addie said. "They took off when I almost killed one in two punches."

What? Addie did _what?_ I had to ask her something. "Are you…Keeping something from me?" I asked. Now Addie slid over. I could see a huge bruise on her temple. "Milk, must drink milk…" she was saying. She was conked out. Just then Stag came running.

"IS SHE OK?" He yelled, seeming really frightened. "Yeah, yeah," I said. Then I remembered. They were from the same District. "Do you…Know someone famous with the last name Hanran?" I asked.

Stag nodded. "The winner of the 56th Games," he said. "Why?"

My face felt like it died. "Because…Addie's last name is Hanran."


	7. Chapter 7- Careers Are ALWAYS Deadly

Chapter 7

"So now what?" Stag asked. "Kill her?"

I shook my head. "No. She could prove valuable," I said.

"No!" Stag yelled. I scooted back a bit. "Sorry. I mean…Her dad. She's following his example."

I eyed him as he stopped. "And…"

He blurted, "And her dad was one of the sneakiest tributes in Hunger Games history."

Oh. Well…I couldn't talk. Speechless. I was nervous. Was Addie a threat? I guess we'd have to find out. "Stag," he was standing up and picking around at the leftover items. "Wouldn't the Careers still be here if they hadn't collected the items…?" Stag caught on with a wide eyed look. Addie…Sneaky.

Stag tore a bow and some arrows out of the pile as Addie got up, revealing ketchup under her body. "Got me?" she asked. "I think I got you." I turned around to see the Careers standing up. Wave was talking to the 2 girl.

"Hey, lookie," He was saying. "Hayley, I think I found a good sized kill for you." I glared. Stag got closer to me, whispering, "Kill, only because it's defense."

The whole Panem now knew that our 2-man team was only doing attacking for defense. We had planned this: Stag would take down _only _the 9 and 11 kids. We weren't sure about Addie so we kept silent around her.

Now this was defense. I hated Addie so much. But she wasn't really attacking, only the Careers. I felt for a throwing knife in my belt. I knew as soon as I threw it, massacre would occur.

I could almost feel the feeling of being on the pedestal. 3. 2. 1. I threw the knife at Wave. "AAAH!" He screamed, having it connected with his wrist. As I thought, the physical part began.

Stag and I raised our bows. I remembered Stag was better at archery and hated axes. Weird. I shot one arrow at Wave again. It hit his thigh, and he started screaming. Right then the 12 girl came running.

Behind her the 7 girl, I believe her name is Scarlet, came running after. She had two small to average sized axes. She chucked one at the the 12 girl. It cut straight through her neck. Decapitated. I threw up on the spot- and also on Hayley.

I realized that Hayley was attacking me from underneath. I grabbed a nearby spear and sunk it into her face. Boom. A cannon went off, and I saw the last of the 2 girl's face the world would ever see. I kicked her aside and ran for Wave. He looked easy. But no, Scarlett intercepted and tackled me. Holding her axe up, she said, "Last words, 5 boy?" No. I wasn't 5 boy. I was the guy who would get rid of this maniac killer. Her knees hadn't really gotten my right wrist. I grabbed one of the knives and shoved it into her knee. She screamed and tore it out. I started running for the forest.

I was proven deadly. Now let's see who's a maniac, shall we?


	8. Chapter 8- Ba Ba Ba BOOM!

Chapter 8

I was about a mile away from the fight when I noticed I had forgotten Stag. I grabbed the walkie-talkie and said, "Stag, Stag, are you there?"

Both of the machines picked up, saying the same things.

"Oh, Terrance," I heard Addie. "We have Stag." I heard a moaning in the backround. "You come here to die, Stag lives. You don't, he dies. By the way, you have 24 hours."

I heard a hanging up. 24 hours till Stag was dead. I faced the direction of the Careers. I had made a plan. I took off.

Right as I was watching the Careers, I saw the 4 boy, Rocco Merin, getting up. He was on guard. He looked around. He was distracted. I needed a crossbow and the firework launcher I had mentioned with Caesar.

But then, a strange thing happened. Rocco picked up the crossbow (NO) and shot Wave. Then the 2 boy stirred. I still didn't know his name. A cannon went off, Wave's face appeared. Now I knew. Rocco was turning against the Careers.

I picked up my bow. I saw Addie, sleeping next to Stag. She was going to die, but if I wanted Stag, I needed to kill Rocco. Right then, a burning sensation filled the forest. Was it on fire?

I turned around. Nope. Rocco was looking around too. He saw me, but instead of killing me he lipped, What the… But then it happened.

Exploding, All of the trees uncovered their leaves and bark. The bark started blowing up. Everyone was awake now. Screaming came from everywhere- I guess the entire arena was blowing up. I saw some kids running- the girl from 3, the 6 boy. I tripped, my face contacting with the bark.

My face felt on fire. I chucked the wood away and ran for the pond. I splashed my face and ran at the Careers. Now they wouldn't know Rocco killed Wave- nice going, Rocco.

I saw Addie standing up, yelling at her teammates but otherwise very tired. I pushed her down and sliced a knife through Stag's ropes.

"What's happening?" he yelled. "Why's your face so hot and red?"

I gave him a look. "THE ARENA IS EXPLODING!" I yelled. "RUN!"


	9. Chapter 9- There's A New Maniac

Chapter 9

I was running through tributes. Some were confused, some were even on fire. But definitely, all of the remaining tributes had run to the middle.

I had to think fast. Where would I go if I was burning? Water. WATER! I grabbed Stag's hand and dragged him to the water. I grabbed one of the weeds that had holes through it, so we could breathe underwater. Then I dived in. Not really dived. More like struggled violently to stay up.

The water was about a foot over my height, and Stag was about a foot over the water's height. I pushed him under and showed him the weed. Immediately he understood and we waited. And waited.

We had been down there for about 2 hours before we realized that nothing was changing. We came up, and other tributes were now in combat. Oh. Well, we wouldn't kill…or would we? Survival instinct: run. Hunger Games instinct: Do what you gotta do.

"Stag," I said, "We gotta eliminate people. I know we shouldn't, but…" Stag looked at me. "I get it," he said, and we ran into combat.

Not many Careers were left. 2 of the 3 best were already dead. We had to kill Rocco. Anyway, he was good enough to survive in this arena, anyway. It would be technically defense. I charged him- and I was intercepted by Addie.

She was fuming. "You…YOU LITTLE…" she was screaming. I grabbed her throat and twisted her over.

"You betrayed us!" I yelled in her face. "You took Stag and lied! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" I dragged out my knives. "Which one?" I asked her, holding them up mockingly.

"HI-YA!" she grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down. "I'll survive to win, like my father, Terrance." She said. "NO!" I yelled, flipping her over. "YOU WON'T!"

"YES!"

"HELL NO!"

"I WILL IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"THE THING YOU'LL BE DOING IS THIS!"

Then a cannon sounded. I looked up. The 7 girl, Scarlet, was lying across the Cornucopia, bleeding. The 4 girl was holding an axe, Scarlet's axe. "I WILL WIN!" she screamed. "CASCADE ANTONY FOR THE WIN!" Ok. The deadly, I-can-kill-you-under-any-circumstance person had been decided. Cascade Antony, district 4 girl.

Then she threw the axe down and pulled a spear from a slot on the back of her shirt. She charged us. "OH SH…" Addie was running like the wind. I scrambled onto my butt, then scooted backwards. I knew I was about to die. "STAAAAAAAG!" I screamed. Then, in an electrocuting moment, I was shocked. Literally.

I could tell only Cascade and I were the ones shocked. I looked down. Around our ankles was a wire, and electricity was flowing through. I looked around as I fell, unconscious- And I noticed the District 3 girl was smarter than I thought.


	10. Chapter 10- No Time For Running

Chapter 10

I woke up and looked around. I was surprised I was even alive. I guess I thought the 3 girl would just kill Cascade and I then…well…yeah.

First I noticed I was tied to a log. I pulled my head up and saw that Cascade was tied next to me. I poked her with a free finger. "Cascade! CASCADE!"

She opened her eyes blearily. "FOR THE WIN!" she yelled, then noticing she wasn't killing tributes anymore, she looked at me. Hatred filled her eyes. "The hell you want, kid?" She went to kill me then realized she was strapped down.

"SHH!" I whispered, before she started yelling. "The 3 girl got us. We gotta work as a team to get outta this mess," I looked into her eyes. Pleadingly. "Alright," she grumbled. "But only temporarily. As soon as 3's dead, you will be too." I didn't take this as a compliment but I didn't take it badly, either.

I felt around for something sharp…No. I saw our weapons. They were strapped to a tree on the other side of the river that we were next to. Hmm. Then I realized I hadn't gotten any sponsors yet. This was my chance.  
My strategy was be crazy. Check. Necessary weapons hadn't come yet. Here goes nothing.

"YO SPONSORS!" I screamed. "GIMME THE FREAKING ROCKET LAUNCHER!"  
I could feel the prices launching up, up, up as I said that. Well, Ebony deserved it. Pay, you little bastard.

In about a half hour a kitchen knife came down and landed close to my neck. Die? I wondered. No! Teeth! I grabbed the thing with my mouth and cut at my arm. A few minutes later I was cutting my feet apart.

I looked at Cascade. "Promise?" I asked. She nodded and I cut her loose. Even shorter time then it had taken to cut myself free, she was up. "How long were we out?" she asked. I knew a little about electricity. "Well, seeing that we were shocked at a pretty high voltage, I'm guessing about 4 days." Cascade grabbed her weapons. I followed.

She didn't kill me. She only tried finding evidence of the whereabouts of the 3 girl. There were some burn marks from a fire near our weapons and a bag of food where we were tied. "She was here recently," I said. "Maybe she's close."

We started walking through the forest. Cascade started whistling and I noticed footmarks in the damp mud.

"Look!" I exclaimed. "Good environment for stalking."

We followed the tracks until we came upon some more wire- it was a trap, just in case someone came to her camp, I guess. Then Cascade screamed, "DIE!" She tackled something in a bush.

Boom. A cannon went off. There were too many trees for me to see the face, but Cascade came up holding the body like a rabbit as a prize- she had gotten Dominica, now she was coming for me.


	11. Chapter 11- Screaming Won't Help

Chapter 11

I ran towards what I hoped was the direction of the Cornucopia. After about 5 minutes, I realized I was get further away. I turned around to see if I was being chased. Yup. I guess my kill was important.

As I was running I collided with someone and fell down a hill. I tried reaching for my knife but the other person- I think it was the 12 boy- was making me unable to grab it.

"Allies?" he asked as we fell.

"WHY!? We're about to die anyway!" I yelled.

"Just let me handle this." He let go of me and I was getting prepared for the cannon, his cannon, when something amazing happened. He grabbed a tree sapling, apparently with a rope with a net tied to it, and cut it. The net flew onto Cascade, and she screamed at me, cussing like crazy.

I stood back. "Nice work," I told the 12 kid. "What's your name? James? Jack?"

"No," he said. "Josh. I'm Josh."

I shook his hand. "Allies." He looked happy about this, probably because he was from 12. We left Cascade for somebody else. Then we started walking. I asked him some questions, like where Stag was. Apparently he was in a major fight that was endless, it had been going for 2 days. And I had been asleep for 3 days.

"Any deaths?" I asked, hoping that it was closer to the end. I mean, it must've been at least 6 days in the arena.

"Yeah. The 8 girl." I didn't really notice her. I asked how she died, and she was the first to get in 'The 71st Fight,' as we were now referring the big fight.

I tried thinking of who was left. The 2 boy, the 1 girl, Rocco, Stag, Cascade and Addie. Me, Josh, and the 6 boy. 9 tributes. "So," I asked, "Who's in the fight?"

"Well," Josh replied, "I think there's the 4 boy, Adelaida, if you don't know that's the 1 girl. And then there's your friend, Stag." He said this as if I was younger than him, but we were about the same age. I didn't like that, but I ignored it. Eventually we came to a clearing- and clearly a fight was happening. The 71st fight. And just in time.

Stag was lying in a puddle of mud, his arm bleeding like crazy. A Career was coming towards him- the 2 boy. I raised my bow just in time to hear screaming next to me.

I dropped my bow and looked down. Josh had a sword stuck in his chest. Clearly it had ruined his heart and one of his lungs. "I'll win for you," I whispered, and he nodded. Then a cannon went off, and I saw his face in the sky.

I turned back to the scene. Adelaida had killed Josh, and Stag was about to die. I shot the 2 boy in the arm. He flailed around, screaming like a child. Well, he was a child, but technically…Well, he was screaming like a child.

Adelaida was coming for me now. I reached back to grab an arrow- and there were none left. I saw some arrows on the ground- now, in order to survive, I had to get those.


	12. Chapter 12- Winning Is The New Key

Chapter 12

**Oh Hey Guys! Me Here! Yes, I'm Changing My Username A Bit (A LOT) So It's More Hunger Games Related. :D Its Gonna Have "FTW" In It. 3 Here Ya Go!**

I did what the first thing that came to mind: Just do something dumb. Actually, that's what comes to mind when you dunno what to do and you have to go to your last resort. But that's beside the point.

I tackled Adelaida and started tearing her eyelashes and eyebrows out.

I just did this while she reacted. A lot.

"THIS IS THE HUNGER GAMES, DUMBASS! GET THE HELL OFF ME—WAIT, MY EYEBROWS! MY EYELASHES! HELP!"

After a bit she started scooting backwards. My plan was to get her to go towards the arrows. Plan successful. I grabbed the arrows, put all but 1 into my quiver, and shot. It hit her hand. She started cussing at me, and I slammed my knees into her legs. I grabbed her wrists, and with the little piece of my hand that could reach stuff, I grabbed a rock on the ground. I stuffed it into her mouth.

She started screaming more. The District 2 boy was running away now, crying because of his dumb boo-boo. Well, boohoo for you. Live it up, 2. I guess you aren't so strong after all. I took some rope and tied Adelaida down-maybe this is how I could kill Rocco, a trap- and went to Stag.

"Nice job," he said. "I'm fine," he added, when I tried helping him with his arm.

"No, you aren't. Sit." I made him sit down and I looked at his wound. "What happened?" He pointed at the forest. "Rocco was here?" He nodded, and I guessed the crossbow wouldn't be so easy to find.

I bandaged his wound with some milkweed I found in the forest, figuring it was soft and that's exactly what he needed. I helped him up, then he smiled at me. "Thanks."

"No problem," I replied, then we started walking. He explained that only 3 more tributes needed to die, at the least, until the feast. After that, we could dominate, and win this.

"Wait!" I yelled. "I forgot to kill the 1 girl!"

Stag shook his head. "Rocco will come and kill her. I bet he came just about…"

A cannon went off. I looked into the sky to see Adelaida's face. "Now," Stag said with a grin. Well, I figured, Defense wasn't necessary anymore. Only winning.


	13. Chapter 13- Where Did You Go?

Chapter 13

**Hey. Me Again. Just To Inform You There's A Poll On My Profile, Please Vote! It Really Helps! Thnx! :D**

We decided not to split up anymore. It just brought us trouble. We made a fort and some traps around the Cornucopia, so when the feast started, a few tributes would die. Hopefully.

After 2 days of setting and making, We decided to go hunting. "Stag," I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"It's almost sundown. When it gets dark, let's go hunting…get this over with. Besides, the Gamemakers are probably bored. They want action."

Stag nodded in agreement. The Hunger Games really could change a person from scared and unlikely to kill to ruthless and deadly. Hah.

That night we went out into the swamp. There were remnants of items that were recently used- some rope, sharpened sticks. Obviously it had been used a few hours ago.

Stag looked at me. I nodded. We started searching the area, looking for a sleeping tribute or something that said, Hey, look! I went this way! I thought about who might do that. Then I realized that the District 6 boy was still in here. District 6 normally didn't make the bloodbath. There was one tribute-I think 2 years ago- that was from 6. He deserved to win, but he was a cannibal. I remember his name was Titus.

I didn't know Titus's last name, but there was something about when I watched the 6 boy's reaping. He was similar to Titus. Strong, aggressive…And I realized (again) that even though I hadn't known Titus's last name, this kid was his brother. I barely had time to warn Stag-

"STAG HIDE!" I screamed, and the kid jumped out from the bushes.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOOOUUU," he yelled. I raised my bow.

"Don't move," I said calmly. The 6 boy stood up.

"Go on, shoot me," he said in the same exact manner. I felt suspicion rise. I looked behind me. Addie was raising her spear. I kicked her in the chest and chucked the spear at the 6 boy. It wasn't a good throw, I didn't really like spears, but it collided with his shoulder.

Stag jumped up and grabbed an arrow from his quiver, and without the bow, and shoved the point deep into 6's chest. Immediately the cannon went off. Stag shoved his body into the water, and it tinged red. I went to stab my knife into Addie, but when I looked down, she was gone.


	14. Chapter 14- It Can't Be

Chapter 14

**Ok Sup. Sorry Terrance Had A Problem Remembering The Story! He Had To Remember What's Going On Now. But Now He Knows So..Yay!**

I looked around and Stag shook his head. Dammit! She got away _again!_ I got up, red and furious. If I killed Addie…It would be the Feast! DAMN! I started raging as Stag stood there, watching the blood pour from the 6 boy's chest. He walk about 30 yards away and the kid was picked up. My shoulder was poked. "WHAT!?" I screamed. I realized it was only Stag. "Oh." I was thinking…I didn't want this to end up, like the 12 girl said in the 50th Games, just me and him. I would follow her example… And maybe Stag would die on his own. Without my fault.

I looked into his eyes. "We gotta split up," I said. I saw a rush of surprise fill his eyes.

"You mean…No team anymore?" I nodded. "In that case…" Stag raised his axe. I realized what was happening and ducked as he swung around. Obviously his axe was too heavy, because he had a hard time getting it back up. I stared at him, he stared back, and I disappeared into the forest.

I ran at a million kilometers, I thought. I pushed through the brush and branches and thorns. I turned. Stag wasn't there. What a screw. Let him die, I thought. Let him die like a little…Oh…I dunno… I trusted Stag! Why couldn't we just walk away? As I walked, I picked up a long stick to use as a guide.

About 12 hours later, I got up. I had rested a bit. It was really cold. I was thinking about who would be the best death. The 2 boy, I guessed, with his baby-like personality. Plus, he was only…What, 13? Then I came across something on the ground, soft and fleshy. I stepped back, and, in horror and amazement, I stared.

There lay the District 2 boy's body.

In a coma. I could get to the Feast now! First, I took off his bag. I restocked my bag with apples, grapes, and a handy roll of string and utility tape. Then, taking a deep breath, I sunk my knife into his neck. A moment passed and the cannon arrived. Feeling relieved, I sat on a rock next to his body. Man. The Gamemakers must've really liked me, because I had a load of stuff; knives, utility, food, a bow, even arrows. Yeah, they really liked me.

I heard the familiar trumpet. Only one thing: the announcement for the Feast. Most of the deaths would occur here; I'm guessing Addie would be one.

"Attention, attention, all tributes," it said. "At sunset today there will be a Feast. But no ordinary Feast." It paused, and I wondered. No ordinary? Hmm. It continued. "The explosives will be re-installed into the ground. Beware. This will be the only announcement." It hung up. The explosives? Back? NO!

See, it was hard to figure out where the explosives would be located. I pondered. Around the pedestals, probably. It was almost sunset. I ran to the tall grasses by the Cornucopia.

From here I could see one other unaware tribute- Stag. He was hiding under the water, like when the arena blew up. Silly kid. He'd definitely die.

I could see the ground shifting. Shifting. Up came a massive table with swords, packs, food, even the perfect crossbow for me. Perfect. Now, I just had to find out how to get across these.


	15. Chapter 15- Kill Me With No Regret

Chapter 15

**Hullo. Sorry. Been Busy With:**

**a.) The Olympian Games**

**b.) Coming Up With Ideas For Other Stories.**

**c.) SYOT Form-ing People!**

**I Was (Special Shoutout To Demented Kawain Kitten [Sorry If Wrong]/Addie Hanran, She Got Meh Back On TRACK! Her Thingy Said To "Keep Updating Your Stories" So I Was Like Okaaaaaaay. :3 Now Go Read The 175****th**** Hunger Games! Now! Unless You Wanna Read This! I'M OKAY WITH THAT**

The screams were the worst.

First came the explosions from across the field. Then the screams.  
No cannon. None at all. I wondered, stood up, even looked a little-

Too late. I was dumb enough to fall for the trap- Cascade's trap. She had thrown a knife into the bombs to make someone look. When someone got up, bam- she killed them. And right next to her was none other than Rocco Merin.

Now it was my turn to scream. I dodged Rocco's arrow. I threw a rock at some of the bombs. The explosions went off in a direct path to the table. Now was the tricky part- getting to the table without dying miserably.

I could see Stag getting out of the water. I took one of my knives and threw it at him to keep him back. I dodged another Rocco attack. I moved forward.

I scanned the uplifted dirt from the explosions. I ran through the path. It was short, skinny, and burnt. It was hard to get through.

Now, Rocco's crossbow was silver. Mine was golden. Well, it's not mine yet. But it will be soon enough.

I reached the table as Rocco's 4th attack hit the Cornucopia. I scooped up the crossbow and a bag of apples. I grabbed 2 more throwing knives. Then it started raining. Just great.

I saw Stag running at me. I backed into the Cornucopia. He was right next to me now, raising his sword-

I did the one thing a man should never do. Even more so I did it more horribly then the saying says it.

I took my knife and hit his crotch. And I ran.

I ran as fast as I could, picked up a small axe, and threw it backwards. I could hear Stag screaming as the pain seared through him, possibly the last worst pain before everyone else got him. I felt bad.

Oh well. Right as I ran into the forest, last second, a body collided with me.

I went flying backwards. Addie was sprawled out, getting up and screaming a war cry. Tears flew to my eyes, I had already started this. I knew Addie was gonna die. She was…Evil, mischievous, yes. But…She was adorable. Cute. I didn't want to watch her suffer, see her hate me. So I did it differently.

I grabbed Addie's shoulders and pushed her down. She struggled, then realized she was talking to death. Right in his eyes.

"Shh," I whispered. Addie started tearing up. "I'm sorry. I…I…I love you." I kissed her small forehead, lifted the crossbow, and it sank on the spot my love had said goodbye to her.

**Omg. Me Again. I'M SERIOUSLY CRYING OMG WHAT HAVE I DONEEEE**

I wiped a tear off my cheek. I knew it had to happen if I was going to win. I heard the cannon, the wind rustling. It was like time stopped. I hated me. Terrance Bouvale, the Hunger Games idiot. No. No. I stood.

I faced Cascade, still whimpering, me, and I threw a knife.

Then I ran.

I didn't care where or how or why I was running. Run into the boundaries of the arena. Let me die. I hated me.

God, I said to myself, Kill me and make me go to Hell. Damn me. Dumb, dumb me.

Then I ran into a tree and didn't wake up until there were only 3 tributes left.


	16. Chapter 15- I'm Gonna Be Ok-Finale

Chapter 15

**Hey Again! Sorry For The Surprise! The Reason It Took So Long Is Because It Was Hard To Decide Who Died ;( They Were All Really Awesome! Good Job! (Btw This Is The Final Chapter. :D)**

I stood up and looked around. Then I slowly looked up.

It was a trap.

Cascade and Rocco were holding Stag's limp, dead body, stained with blood on his chest. I was shocked.

"Better not move," Rocco said, smiling at me. "I thought you wanted to win."

I looked around me to see wooden spears aimed at me. There was string attached to the spears, and if I took 1 step, I'd be dead. I still had my weapons. I could kill Cascade, the way she was sitting in the tree I could quickly take my bow and make her fall out. But within that time period Rocco could take his crossbow and kill me, because I wouldn't be able to move.

But I saw an opportunity. I was pretty good at jumping, and I had some rope. I started tying the rope as I was watched. I was making a lasso. Good thing I had payed attention to the trap and rope tying stations at training. I threw the rope on a tree limb. Rocco grabbed his crossbow and shot. I swung across and grabbed the weapon tied to the end of the bow. I pulled it with me, and Rocco slipped out of the tree.

"CASCADE! HELP!" He screamed, but it was too late. He fell into the string. I watched as his stomach was pierced with all of the spears. He tried pulling them out but he knew it. One had collided with his lungs, and he was coughing blood. Cascade was screaming a river of curses at me, and she leaped over Rocco and attacked me.

I ran to the place I knew I could take her; the thick wheat fields that I had run through on the first day. I had only been there twice, but it was easier to hide in. Cascade didn't have any long-distance weapons except a spear. And I wasn't sure if a spear was exactly a throwing weapon.

She screamed and got down in the grass. I did too, loading my bow and getting ready. I was about a foot shorter than her and I could probably more likely kill her in this area. It was my environment.

I saw movement about 5 yards away from me. Rocco's cannon went off, and I heard a sniff from the same place. I held up my bow and shot.

I heard a yell and then Cascade stood and bowed an arrow out of her left hand. "YOU RETARD!" she yelled, and I charged at her, sword at ready. She drew her sword and lunged. I blocked her attack and slid down. What should I do? Obviously she was able to kill me _now. _I started stabbing, and Cascade grabbed a shield I didn't know she had. My sword's tip snapped, and I knew I was screwed. I took out 3 knives from my back pocket. I only had 7 left. I threw one, which got stuck in her shield. The next one broke her sword's handle.

Cascade screamed and grabbed my throat. I started choking, and a trick I haven't told you yet was in motion. She kicked my hand but there was no knife. She looked around for the knife. "WHERE IS IT?" screamed in my face. This was my chance.

"S-say i…it, don't spra-ay it…" I choked through clenched teeth. Then I spit the knife out and into her eye. I could taste blood in the back of my throat, but otherwise I was ok. Cascade tore the knife out and launched herself on me. I couldn't reach my knives. I slid my bow off and slammed it into the side of her face. Blood splattered all over me.

**IT'S SO FLUFFY! #ItsSoFluffy Oh sorry. I'm watching Despicable Me while doing this xD **

Blood was leaking out of Cascade's face more than a waterfall. She fell backwards from blood loss. I knew she was losing consciousness, but if she was going to die, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

She couldn't stand. She tried and failed. I walked over to her, and her facial expression changed from angry to scared. I kicked her chest and she fell.

"N…No! Please!" she cried, red tears dripping down her face.

"Yes," I said with a smile. This was almost over. But…I've never been like this. I've never been a mean physco. I thought about what Stag had told me before, how he needed to go home to his girlfriend and his siblings. Was Cascade like this? I thought. No, she had volunteered, I saw it on television on the train. But should I? Do I really want this to end? I was sure, definitely.

"Just get it over with, kill me," she said sadly. I raised my sword, ready to slam it into her head, make her concussion kill her.  
"Sorry," I said, and as I swung it, I felt bad. I winced at the sickening crack. I walked away from the body. Boom. This was over. I had won.

I was crying with joy. I was about to be crowned. Everyone was screaming outside, all for _me. _I walked and waved. The screams bounced around my skull. Then all was quiet. President Snow came up behind me. He placed the crown on my head. It felt nice and cool, the black metal of District 5 making me smile bigger.

"PANEM! Behold, the winner, of the 71st annual HUNGER GAMES!"

The crowd went wild. I waved at girls, nodded at guys, and walked out. Best. Moment. Ever. But that night there was the recap of all the deaths, and I had to watch all 23. But I wasn't stupid; this may be interesting.

The deaths started out in order of the districts.

**Hello again! This will be a recap of how or who killed your tribute, and it won't necessarily be Terrance's point of view. Ok! Here you go! **

Wave Grea: got hit with a knife and an arrow by Terrance, died from the attacks.

Adelaida Trent: Trapped by Terrance then later got killed by Rocco.

District 2 Boy: Fell into a coma and killed by Terrance.

Hayley Kentwell: Got a spear in the face during the battle between the Careers and Terrance's team.

District 3 Boy: Killed in bloodbath.

Dominica Lesther: Found by Cascade and was killed.

Rocco Merin: Fell into his own trap, dragged down by Terrance.

Cascade Antony: Got a knife in the face, and with high blood loss her skull was cracked by Terrance.

Terrance Bouvale: WINNER!

Hadley Eatonton: Terrance tripped her in the bloodbath, then Rocco stabbed her lungs.

District 6 Boy: Got an arrow in the chest by Stag.

Kendora Hoffen: Killed in the bloodbath.

District 7 Boy: Got a knife in the hand by Wave, then killed by Wave during the bloodbath.

Scarlett Belcourt: Killed by 'Cascade Antony for the win' during the arena explosion.

District 8 Boy: Killed in the bloodbath.

District 8 Girl: Was killed in the 71st Battle.

District 9 Boy: Killed by Stag in the bloodbath.

Amber Rhodes: Killed by Stag in the bloodbath.

Stag Browning: Killed by Rocco and Cascade while Terrance was still unconscious.

Adeline Hanran: Killed by Terrance who was running after the Feast.

District 11 Boy: Killed by Stag in the bloodbath.

District 11 Girl: Killed by Stag in the bloodbath.

Josh Cole: Killed by Adelaida while Terrance encountered the 71st Battle.

Trish Embers: Decapitated by Scarlett while Terrance ran from the Careers.

** There you go! Here's the end. Enjoi :3**

The train stopped. We were in district 5. I looked at my friends, my family, my district, yelling happily at their new winner. I smiled and pushed through to crowd and grabbed my brother.

"I'm back, I'm back," I said, holding back tears as he clutched me. "You wanna know what?" I asked him. He looked at me with his big eyes. "I did it for Gabey," I replied, and he started crying, too, and grabbed me. "I love you," I said.

**THE END**


End file.
